Hodgelina Ficlett
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: Just a small cute ficlett i wrote ages ago and put in my documents thing on ff but forgot to actually add it as a new story.


**A/N: This is just a short ficlett i wrote in about an hour, it hasn't been beta'ed so it's probably got grammatical and spelling errors, i did put it though spell check but some of the words i use are Australian so it doesn't come up in the American dictionary. I hope you...**

**1 read enjoy and review.**

**2 read hate it so pretend you never read it.**

**3 not even finish reading it**

**4 read it enjoy it but be to lazy to review. This isn't nice i like reviews they make you feel good and i try to reply to all of my reviews so you know it's appriciated (sp?) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nore will i ever. I wish i were Kathy, she has my dream job, and is an amazing writer and my hero, but alas i am not her, just a fan, so please don't take it that i do own any characters or anything coz i do not own Bones.**

**Thanks i hope you like it!**

**JJ:P **

Angela Montenegro sat at her desk in her office at the Jeffersonian, sketch pad in one hand and a pencil in the other, work had been slow lately most of the cases they got could be solved with out the use of facial recognition, in fact she hadn't been ne

Angela Montenegro sat at her desk in her office at the Jeffersonian, sketch pad in one hand and a pencil in the other, work had been slow lately most of the cases they got could be solved with out the use of facial recognition, in fact she hadn't been needed for several days this hadn't bothered her to much she was working on something that she had been meaning to do for a long time now, but she just didn't have the time. Every so often she would put down her pencil and take a sip of coffee or erase a line, but she sat there for hours just drawing. It was close to midday when she finally finished what she was doing.

She had just put her pencil down when Hodgins walked in the door. "Hey babe, I come bearing food," she lifted the bags of Chinese takeout he had brought with him.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," she jumped up from her seat and made her way to the couch across the room.

Her office was different from Dr. Brennan's she had more life to hers, the walls were covered in art, even the cushions on the couch had her artworks printed on them, she had a less death covered office it was her sanctuary from all things death, she came in here to escape the rest of the lab, in here she escaped the bodies, she escaped the crime she just focused on the art, and the faces.

Hodgins settled down next to her, setting out all the takeout boxes, "ok we have honey chicken, Singapore noodles, beef and black bean, sweet and sour pork, Malay chicken, dim sum's, spring rolls, something with prawns, lemon chicken, and prawn crackers." He lifted a 1.5 letre bottle of coke and two cups and two pairs of chopsticks. Angela smiled at the fact that he acknowledged that she hated rice.

"This looks great, you know you can get fried rice you know, you like it so you should get it." Hodgins shook his head at her.

"There is no point getting it just for me," Angela just sighed and took her chop sticks and picked up the beef and black bean. After about a minute of silence she spoke.

"Can I have some?" she simply stated and Hodgins moved closer to her picking up a piece of Honey chicken with his chop sticks, he had learned to use when she refused to let him eat Chinese with a fork, and lifted it to her lips, which she parted and took the chicken. "Thanks," she swung her long denim clad legs over his lap, moving closer to him, and held some beef to his lips, which he took immediately. They sat like this, just eating and laughing for quite a while. Hodgins picked up a dim sum, he bit it in half as soon as he brought the other half away from his lips Angela opened her mouth, she had put down he chop sticks a while ago, just to lazy to do they work herself when she could get Hodgins to do it. So he lifted it up to her lips only to pop it in his own mouth, Angela gasped dramatically. "Why would you do that?" she pouted at him.

"Because," he answered, "you're just so damn hot when you pout," he smiled kissing her on her pouty (A/N: is pouty even a word? I don't think it is) little lips. Slowly she moved into his lap so she was straddling him, as she continued to kiss him back. There kisses got more heated, he had moved his hands to her hair and she had his, she knelt up a bit so she had her head tilted down as the kissed, one of Hodgins hands detangled it's self from her hair and traveled down her body to grope her ass. They were startled back into reality by some one at the door.

"Gees, would you two keep your hands off each other for just one week," Cam announced as she walked into the room, "please, I am sick of walking in on you're little tonsil hockey games people." Angel smiled as she moved out of Hodgins lap.

"Sorry Cam," they both answered.

"God you two are like a pair of hormonal teenagers!"

"Oh, that reminds me," she jumped up off the couch and rushed over to her desk were her sketch pad lay forgotten. She spun around and showed tem the picture she had drawn, it was of the "squint squad" and Booth, she had drawn Cam in the middle, with Zack on one side and Angela on the other, Angela had one arm around Cam's waist and the other around Hodgins waist on the other side of her, he also had his arm around her. Cam had one arm around Angela and the other around Zack, who was in the same stance but with his other arm around Dr. Brennan, Brennan had one arm around Zack's waist, and the other around Booth, Boot had his arm around Brennan's shoulders, his big macho belt buckle was visible in the drawing. "What do you think?" Both Cam and Hodgins smiled at it.

"It's awesome babe!" Hodgins smiled giving her a soft kiss on the lips, he stood on her right resting his left hand and on her left hip.

"Yer Angela it's amazing," Yes even Cam could appreciate art, "Zack-a-roni, looks good there, you should do us more often," Cam joked. Angela smiled proudly of her work.

Even the toughest of critiques could be beat if you put them in the picture.

**

* * *

**

A/N: well what did you think please review I need the reviews! I just really wanted to say Zack-a-roni, lol it's so awesome! Well i hope you liked it, keep reading! it makes you inteligable :)

**JJ:P**


End file.
